Senior Year
by LadyMisaoKenshin
Summary: A high school fan fiction with characters from Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin...
1. High School, People,& Jerks Thing!

Author's Note: (Saturday September 6,2003 1:15 P.M.) This is the Prequel to " A New Life, A New Beginning " -That story is on my web site  
  
I really don't know I got the inspiration to write this, but I guess it just hit me one night when I was dreaming; probably for a new fan-fiction. Anyway, this should be different from any high school fan-fictions you probably read based on Inuyasha. This story has a bit of Angst, a bit of romance, and a whole lot of humor. Updated and Revised  
  
Senior Year Chapter 1: The High School, The People, and The Jerks Thing!  
  
September (Monday)  
  
As the beginning of the new high school year started, Kagome walked on the school premises as her friends Miroku + Sango followed her; talking about their plans for their senior year.  
  
"Hey Kagome, what's your plan for your senior year?" Sango asked.  
  
"First, be the top student in the whole class. Second, become the captain of the archery team. Third, run for class president."  
  
" . . ."  
  
Kagome was going to finish what she was going to say; until she saw the person who made her want to retch, fall down and die; in front of the 3 story school building. Then Kagome saw her 'hugging' the guy that she was with, which made Kagome a little crazier. As she looked at the girl, she said with hatred. . .  
  
"Fourth, beat the shit out of that bitch Kikyo"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at their friend who had this really big grudge against Kikyo.  
  
"You know what really bugs me about her, its that she thinks she's much better than us, she makes my life a living hell, and then she tries ti take everything that I have ever since the 7th grade. God, I wish she could just go away!" Kagome ranted.  
  
"Well, I don't exactly like her too. So you know I got your back" Sango said, as she nudged Miroku to say something.  
  
"Yeah, same here; even though she asked me out a couple of times" Miroku said, wishing he didn't say that because he didn't want to see what was going to happen.  
  
"THAT BITCH!" Kagome yelled with rage in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, I think you need to calm down, because she's coming over here... NOW!" Sango said  
  
"And she's coming with HIM" Miroku said with a cold stare.  
  
"Remember Kagome, we got your back" Sango quickly added before Kikyo arrived.  
  
"Hello Sango" Kikyo smiled  
  
"Hello Miroku" Kikyo said and and left a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Then Kikyo looked over her shoulder as she flipped her hair and saw Kagome .  
  
"Oh, hi Kagome." Kikyo added with a monotone voice, and rolled her eyes.  
  
As that was done, Sango and Miroku said "Hi" with dull voices.  
  
"How about you leave, Kikyo and do what you do best. Steal something away from me!" Kagome snapped with a cold stare; but got interrupted by Sango.  
  
"Hey Kikyo, nice outfit" Sango said.  
  
"Thanks" Kikyo said "Inuyasha bought it"  
  
Sango God, she's disgustedly annoying. I don't believe I was her friend back in 7th grade.  
  
"You know, that is a nice outfit, but it would look so much better on Sango" Kagome said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh yeah, that would look so nice on Sango" Miroku added.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku, just to make sure that he wasn't trying to do anything 'perverted'.  
  
"Thanks, it would look like a piece of art on me" Sango said with a big old grin on her face.  
  
"I rather see what's under the art than the art itself" Miroku said with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"And this is why you get treated like this" Sango said sounding ticked off, as she smacked him in the head with her journal.  
  
"Oro, maybe I should chill out with the perverted acts on the first day of school" Miroku said to Sango, before falling to the ground while going "Oro. . ., with swirly eye motions.  
  
Kagome and Sango laughed as they watched their best guy friend with his swirly eye motions as he was said "Oro. . ." Until they both saw a pissed off Kikyo.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha can you come here for a minute?" Kikyo said in a high pitched voice, with a devious look in her eyes, straining her voice to sound sweetly.  
  
Unfortunately it didn't work for her.  
  
Inuyasha came over to Kikyo with his new posse'. Then he noticed that Sango, Kagome, and Miroku were there too; so he looked at Sango and Miroku in which they looked at him as the last thing they ever wanted to see on Earth; then he looked over at where Kagome was. He looked at her with a cold stare in his amber eyes, which Kagome noticed and then gave him the dirtiest look that she probably gave to anyone, other than Kikyo; roll her eyes at him and then pointed the middle finger towards him, which pissed him off, making him give her a dirty look, in response.  
  
"Yes, Kikyo. What do you want?" Inuyasha whispered to kikyo in her ear sensually  
  
"I want you to kiss me in front of that girl" Kikyo whispered, but said it firmly.  
  
Inuyasha nodded in unison. He looked down at her with a big smile on his face, and then looked at the girl who he had considered as a friend, no scratch that... VERY BEST FRIEND, with a disgusted look and then looked at his Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha They look alike, but they have two different personalities. Anyway, grab a hold on yourself Inuyasha. Why the hell are you looking Kagome so much? It's not like you like her, actually you hate hate her. So get used of pissing her off with being with Kikyo.  
  
And he kissed Kikyo like he never did before. This kiss proved that he didn't need Sango or Miroku anymore, and certainly he didn't need Kagome. He was finally over with his "loser" friends. Miroku and Sango noticed a blank faced Kagome.  
  
"Oh my god. I hope she isn't going to react to this" Sango whispered to Miroku.  
  
"Well, I hope you don't count on that. Mostly because, she looks like she's about to cry or kill someone" Miroku whispered back to Sango until he found her looking at him angrily. So he decided to shut up.  
  
After Inuyasha and Kikyo broke from their long, breath less, and somewhat nauseating kiss, these were the words that really shocked him.  
  
"You know what Inuyasha. Fuck you and I hope you rot in hell" Kagome said with emotion. It was said with anger and in sadness, knowing that her childhood friend has turned against her, and basically turned into a insensitive jerk. She grabbed her bag, brushed past Inuyasha and ran into the school building as the bell rang.  
  
"Well, if I knew that I could get to her like that; I would've done that years ago" Kikyo said as she started to laugh, with her hand near her face; which started Inuyasha's posse' to laugh, who were waiting for him.  
  
He thought what he did was wrong on so many levels.  
  
Inuyasha But why should I care? I HATE HER, AND SHE HATES ME! WE'RE FUCKING ENEMIES AND ITS GONNA BE LIKE that!  
  
"The bitch deserved what she got" Inuyasha said hastily, then bought himself to laugh along with Kikyo and his posse' as they walked to get their schedules' from the main office  
  
Author's Note: Well, this first chapter is really longer than the other two stories I was starting to write. I have Chapter 2, but you got to wait because I annoyed with typing right now (maybe I should get those voice- like typing programs). Anyway, don't worry Miroku is going to do more '' Oro . . . "(God, him and Kenshin from [Rurouni Kenshin] would make me melt!) Got to watch Kenshin! Got to love him ^_^X " Oro. . . " and Kaoru . . . Bye and Please Review . . .  
  
-Wes/InuAnimeFanNYC192 


	2. High School Stuff Continued

Author's Note: July 30, 2003 (Well there's a new chapter of Senior Year. Enjoy!)  
  
-Wes  
  
Senior Year  
  
Chapter 2: The Classes Thing (Part 1)  
  
-  
  
Sango and Miroku looked for Kagome, frantically mostly because they didn't know how Kagome was effected by the way Inuyasha treated her in front of them, Kikyo, and Inu's posse'; and the way he treated her, Sango, and Miroku over summer vacation.  
  
"God, he's such a jerk. I can't believe I even considered him as a friend" Sango said.  
  
"Would you be ok if I say 'same here?" Miroku asked with a smirk  
  
"I'll be okay, if you stop putting your arm around my waist" Sango said, before she elbowed him in the chest, and kicked him onto the floor.  
  
"Oro . . ." Miroku said, with swirly eyes.  
  
"Okay, Miroku. That's cute and all, but you hang out with your sister's friend, Kenshin, way too much. Let's cheer up Kagome, with me smacking you a couple of times." Sango said as she laughed  
  
"Oro . . . Okay" Miroku said as he shook his head, "She would be at the office by now, besides we need to get our schedules"  
  
"Right.. Let's go"  
  
10 minutes later, Miroku and Sango found their friend on the second floor near the main office.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" Miroku asked  
  
"No, she's not okay! How would you like being ridiculed in front of people like Kikyo and Inuyasha?" Sango yelled to Miroku  
  
"Umm . . . guys I was just starting to forget that", Kagome said, looking kind of ticked off.  
  
"Sorry" Sango and Miroku said together  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you two, that I hacked into the school's system, so we have every class together expect gym." Miroku paused  
  
"Damn, now that would have been perfect." He sighed afterwards  
  
"Yeah, and you probably love the idea of having a co-ed locker room, would you?" Sango said, arching her left eyebrow, looking a little ticked off.  
  
"Only if its with you, Kagome, and a bunch of sweaty pretty girls" Miroku said, laughing like a manic, until two hands met his cheeks in a very hard way.  
  
"Hentai" both girls said in a teasing way.  
  
"Damn, I should've been prepared for that" . . . "Oro."  
  
The two girls laughed as they watched their friend going into the swirly eyes motions.  
  
"Come on, Miroku. Let's get our schedules" Kagome said s she dragged her friend to the office for their schedules .  
  
Schedules  
  
8:25-9:15 - Homeroom 9:15-10:05 - Gym 10:05-11:00 - Math 11:00-11:30 - Library (free period) 11:30-12:30 - Lunch 12:30-1:20 - Science 1:20-2:00 - L.A./S.S. 2:00-2:45 - Spanish 2:45-3:35 - Home Etc.  
  
Changes: Kikyo has Sci. at 1:20-2:00 and LA/SS at 10:05-11:30  
  
" Yay, Kagome. Now we have every class together" Sango said in joy.  
  
"This is great!" Kagome also said in joy.  
  
"It's a shame, that we have gym at different periods" Kagome said  
  
"It would've been fun to kill you in gym, Miroku" Sango teased.  
  
"What time do you have gym anyway?" he asked  
  
"9:15am-10:05am. Why?" Kagome said  
  
"I think I also changed the guys schedules so it could be a co-ed gym class" Miroku said as he pulled out his P.D.A. "Now by hacking into the school's system again, I'm going to search for Gym classes at 9:15. Yep, I was right. Every guy and girl in the senior class has gym then"  
  
"Well, then. This calls for a celebration! All three of us have the same classes. together" Miroku said  
  
"Just when you think you're got away from the pervert, something prevents that from ever happening" Sango teased Miroku  
  
"Since when you can't resist me, Sango?" Miroku asked teasingly  
  
"Since Now" Sango said flatly, but with a smirk.  
  
"Guys, we could celebrate later. But we need to get to Homeroom . . . NOW!" Kagome said, as she and her two best friends ran for the classroom door.  
  
Author's note: Hey, this took me a half an hour just to type 3 pages worth of my story so review me. And no this is not my first fan fiction, Truth and Dare is, so you could check that out on my website . I'm also having a fan fiction contest on my website for RK (Rurouni Kenshin) Duh and Inuyasha. more with be on the author's note next. 


	3. The Classes Thing! Part 1

Lady MisaoKenshin's Note (Sat. September 6,2003 3:16 PM)- Another chapter of Senior Year is up and ... well I'll let you read the darn thing before I summarize it. But if I don't get any responses/reviews I will do the honors of pulling the plug of Senior Year. What will happen in this chapter, you ask? Read on and find out.

Disclaimer: You sure as hell know I don't own Inuyasha, us fan fiction writers don't own an anime/manga series so why do we do this?

_**Bold Italics- Miroku**_

**Bold Underline- Sango **

_Italics- Kagome _

Senior Year

Chapter 3 -The Classes Thing Part Two

Still the first day of school...

As the first day went on, students rushed to their classes, listening to teachers who did nothing other than college was coming 60 miles an hour to them, and slacking off is not a priority. Most of these students were in a dazed, confused, grayish world, but students like Inuyasha Inutaisho and his posse' just didn't give a rat's ass.

"Hey Teacher, do we have to go to college? High School sucks already and _'The Universty'_ is gonna be much worse, cause it has a bunch of snotty _'teachers'_ like you." Inuyasha said with a smirk, making his group and most of the class laugh along with Kikyo; while making the Math Teacher look like a total idiot for saying anything

"Inuyasha, I guess people like you can't figure out why you should want to go to college, because people like you have their head up in their ass. I would like all of my students to go to class, so they could get on with their young adult lives. You were one of my favorite students, but now you're an ass. Now,if you have a problem with that you could either leave my class or go to the principal's office. It's your choice." the teacher said nonchalantly, as she looked at Inuyasha dead in his face, then turned back around to continue the notes she was jotting down against the blackboard earlier.

Inuyasha had a shocked and embarrassed look on his face as the teacher basically called him an asshole, and everyone else looked at him. "Feh. . ." he said, as he leaned back on his chair and wrote the notes in his notebook. . .

After math class, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were just hanging out at the school's study hall, otherwise known as the library pretending to look over at some notes, but were actually writing notes to each other with their mini-communicators talking.

_**God, what the hell was he thinking? Being rude to a teacher, and not just any teacher, Ms. Megumi Takani. Damn she's hot. **_

**Pervert! She's older than you, so get over it ...** and gave Miroku the ultimate I- Know-that-you're-my-friend-but-you're-crazy-as-hell look.

_Inuyasha is a jerk. What the hell do you expect from him?_

**Nothing much, but he's really acting like a dumb ass.**

**_Umm... Guys why do we care? We are not his friends anymore, so it isn't our problem._**

_Miroku is right. Forget him! He dumped us for Kikyo AKA the rich bitch. _

**Hey, don't have a hernia about him and her. **

_Sango, never ever say him and her. It makes me sick. _

_**Same here. **_

**Kagome, do you like Inuyasha?**

_What the hell? Are you mad? What is wrong with you? _

**_What the hell? R u feeling okay, Sango?_**

**Yeah, now answer my question.**

_I think we should go to lunch now! _

**_Ditto!_**

**Same here! **

As the three best friends walked through the library to the busy and crowded hallway, someone tried the break the one second silence between them.

Lady MisaoKenshin's Note: Why did I end short this time? Because I want to know keep ya in suspense and I wanted to get a couple of reviews! If there's a next chapter, things won't get better for the gang. Why? Because its High School!


End file.
